Lankana
WARNING THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM THE NEWEST EPISODE FROM FINN THE FOX, WATCH THE EPISODE FIRST ON THE FINN THE FOX CHANNEL BEFORE SCROLLING DOWN "the person i am going after is a f***ing dog" -Lankana info lankana Was a 13 year old psychopath who is shala's older sister, she used to live in dawn city like shala, she was homeschooled and she was smart enough to get past alot of math problems and other things, and had some random idea for a dog named mr marvin about a "kids show" but she got rejected due to it possibly copying his idea, she was angry and wanted to murder the person, after her retarded parents died, she didn't care anymore and took care of herself and lived in acm city for a while she later met stanley (who hates her), she also was a minor enemy to finn and his friends, Discovering shala's return to dawn city after finding out shala's whereabouts during the aftermath of the fight at mr lizards tv studio, she begins to get ready to go back to dawn city and hunt her down. but a day before she goes, she sees george "Talking to kids" and she trolls him but george flips out at her, getting her angry, as she rides on her way to dawn city the next day she notices george flying to dawn city, so afterwards she worn a hood and had a voice disguise mic, and found out shala was there in dawn city, afterwards she spyed on her and george, and her bf stanley, that night after stanley betrays shala and stolen her backpack she jumps from the top of the building approaching shala and telling her its time for her to "go home" but george stoped her and they revealed her identity, they force her to help find clues of where the trailer of stanley is so they can get backpack, but if she doesn't tell them how in 4 days she will get her ass kicked, 3 days later she finally "figures out" and leads them to the acm city sign, not until shala reallises she lied to them and betrayed them, she also reveals her true intentions. and being the girlfriend of stanley, after her explaining truth, she and stanley captures george and not to mention stealing one of shala's ponytails and putting it on her hand. Shala's esacpe and The death of stanley a day later she and stanley gets confronted by shala (who has the super secret wand) the two try to kill her but she was protected by the super secret wand and it destroyed one of their guns and grabs one of them, and shala aims it at stanley shooting him in the chest, lankana gasps and attempts to kill shala for it, but shala stops her and forces her to give her back her ponytail and get out of her life, lankana gives up and does so and leaves, Trying to have revenge on shala after stanleys death and shalas escape. lankana was seen going riding back to acm city when she returned she met up with raymond and his friends, so they can get revenge on shala for what they have done to them back in dawn city, also revealing that stanley lied to her before his death, by placing a letter in her backpack, so while they wait for finn's "defeat" they try to confront shala, mike, and george, however, shala hypnotized them including lankana herself, after the super secret wand's destruction, she was free along with everyone else in the world, after shala's death she looks at her body not careing about it anymore, and leaves it behind, making it the "Final" time she sees shala, however. that night without them knowing, a dark hooded figure with a mirror revives shala bringing her back to life, Aftermath of shala's "death" its unknown where raymond and his friends are, but somedays later lankana was walking back to her bike she left in the road while walking to a store, she was kicked out until finn notices her and said "hey" lankana stoped walking and stared at him and said nothing and walked off. she knew who finn was. and she goes back to her house writeing her diary, she keeps thinking about shala, and decides to go back to the area where her body was left, when she arrived, her body was gone, and her blood was still there, lankana thought the police either got rid of her body or her body was buried, she then leaves the area, and heads back to her house confused on what she just saw.. Revenge against Mr marvin days later she realizes that a dog named heather has a katana and decides to send finn and his friends to go after her and get the katana, however they failed to do so so she kidnaps them so they can join her squad to kill mr marvin and finn's friend's but they refused, Learning about mr marvin's location somepoint she kidnaps a man who now works at mr marvin's old office, to find some Infomation of mr marvin's house, she takes him to another hideout which is in the same forest as her previous one, Death On her last night, she writes her last words on her diary and goes after mr marvin, she takes off her handband and puts on her assassin outfit and goes to mr marvins house, when she arrives she kicks the back door open and begins to attack mr marvin for rejecting her idea, as she was about to kill him mr marvin kicked her to the ground causing her to drop her knife right at her chest. slowly killing her. she says her last words and reveals that she was always a psychopath since the begining, and dies.. knowing that mr marvin will regret it Legacy after her death she appears as a ghost next to her "ex boyfriend" only to get very pissed at him for lying to her and not helping her kill mr marvin, she accepts the fact that she failed and doesn't care anymore Episode appearances S1EP5 Kevins in love (First appearance) Shala's escape S1EP10 Shala's revenge S1EP11 Meet uncle devon! s1Ep13 the girl the sister and the mirror animal(Debut) S1EP14 mike vs devon! (cameo) S1EP15 Attack of the adopted father (mentioned only) S1EP17 two sisters one discovery S1EP18 the mirror animal (mentioned) S1EP19 The dark station (dies in episode) Gallery some girl that looks almost like shala interupts1.png|lankana's first appearance lankana takes off her helmet10.png|lankana takes off her helmet finn confronts lankana after she defeated david and rick and destroyed the lightsaber1.png|lankana and finn lanakna about to kick rick in fast motion1.png|lankana about to kick rick Relationships Quotes "you were talking to the kids over there and we must hel-" -lankana trolling around with george before leaving to dawn city- "Enough f***ing arguements" -lankana before knocking out finn and his friends "Shala.. she has came back to dawn city.. i... will.. find... her" -Lankana finds out shala is in dawn city- Trivia * her design is the same as shalas except with a different hairstyle and colored eyes and recolored clothing * for some odd reason when she wears her cloak her hair is a little darker and her shirt is way lighter. * she has the same voice as shala except sometimes its slightly higher or lower * she becomes friends with raymond in episode 10 * She first saw finn for a minute while walking to her bike during episode 11 meet uncle devon! * she finally fights finn in the girl the sister and the mirror animal * its revealed in episode 10 that stanley hated her before he died, which makes her not even care anymore * lankana did not care about shala being dead, but its unknown how she will react when she finds out shala has been revived, which is going to be confirmed in the upcoming episode * At the end of the mid season trailer of finn the fox season 1 she had a red makeup over the top of her face and eyes and she had eyelashes and her hair was out and she even worn a dark robe like outfit, * she was seen holding a knife during the trailer which means she possibly owns a knife * her helmet is expired by the mandalorian helmet she had a detail of what looks to be a black print of shala's cartoon look but with a x on it * her backpack appears to be a jet pack, * even though shes 13 she is shorter then david, and is about the same height as her sister shala it maybe just cartoon logic * its unknown how she got to dawn city quick it maybe either the sign was a mistake despite it being night still when shala arrived * lankana was originally going to be just a minor character in episode 5 only however it was changed to giving her a little story arc of her goal * When she was young she had pigtails (similar to shala's) and also had a heart on her shirt and worn pink glasses her teeth is kinda crooked (possibly before she worn braces) * she is the first enemy to get killed by her own weapon Category:Shala's enemies Category:Shala's escape characters Category:Villians Category:Villians that other villians hates Category:Girls Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Season 1 Villians Category:Teenagers Category:Cruel enemies Category:Decessed Category:Psychos Category:Killers